


It means protect each other

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Impressed Peter, M/M, Protective Stiles, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a relationship, it isn't one person looking out for them</p><p>it's both of them looking out for the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means protect each other

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> PandoraSinclair who said 'Can I have a little bit of Peter in Danger and BAMF!Stiles saving him with a bit of angst as a side dish? '

‘Why are you looking at me as though this is my fault?’ Peter panted, he and Derek strung up to the electric fence as the volts were fed through to them. Another surge of electric made them jerk in pain ‘o-okay. Mayb- maybe my fault.’

‘Shut up!’ Kate hissed, looking between the two of them ‘I can’t hear.’ And her ears twitched, they all focused, and could hear footsteps. Oh shit. Peter struggled harder against the bonds- he knew that heartbeat. Kate read his jerks with a grin ‘oh, is that your little mate?’

‘Leave him alone, Kate.’ Derek growled ‘he’s never done anything to you. He’s human.’

Kate bore her teeth, and then the door blew off and Stiles was stood there, a beanie on, a green plaid shirt, so utterly confused and adorable, Peter had to snort. ‘Oh, hey guys,’ he waved, and with a tiny twitch of his middle finger, the electrical wires gave out, and Peter and Derek were no longer be electrocuted. Kate didn’t notice.

‘Stiles,’ she beamed ‘I’m so glad you could join us. You don’t find yourself…out-specied, though? Do you? A little human, no werewolves to protect you now,’

‘Woah!’ Stiles lurched back ‘I am offended! No really…’ he scanned the room a little distractedly ‘truly offended! I mean woah! Just because someone’s human doesn’t mean they can’t protect themselves! That is speciesist. You are speciesist, Kate Argent, and that is just sad.’ He was wondering around curiously, and Derek rolled his eyes ‘I would have expected better from a once human, like yourself. You do remember being human right? Because you were? You know?’

Peter congratulated his mate mentally. No outright lies. No upticks of the heart.

‘You can’t save him, Stiles.’ Kate snarled ‘I’ll kill you if you even attempt it.’

Stiles tipped his head back in a carefree laugh, and scratched his chin. ‘Yeah, I reckon I’ll have them free and you tied up in a prison with whatever poison keeps were-coyotes at bay within the hour.’ He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth ‘got my dad waiting for me just outside.’ He cocked his head a little, turning to Peter ‘that was more badass before the dad thing, right?’

Peter nodded ‘just a bit.’

‘Duly noted.’

Kate stiffened when she realised the two wolves were no longer being electrocuted. She stared at Stiles in growing horror ‘What _are_ you?’

Stiles grinned ‘there’s still some debate about that-‘ he shoved his arms forward and Kate was surrounded by a ring of fire, and she started screaming, clawing at her arms as bits of her hair got tinged. And with a snap of his fingers, the two wolves were free. Stiles bounded into Peter’s arms. ‘Are you okay? Did she hurt you?’

Peter ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair ‘I’m fine. I’m fine. Why is she screaming?’

‘She thinks snakes are attacking her.’ Stiles beamed, pushing him towards the door with Derek ‘Melissa’s outside, she’ll check on you. Let me finish up here.’

Peter nodded, and he and Derek walked out.

Only…Peter came back.

Hidden behind the pillar as he watched Stiles

The spark brought the flames away, and Kate was whimpering, afraid on the floor as Stiles stared down at her; angry. He lifted her up with the air, and slammed her into the wall, crowding into her face. ‘You wanna mess with me?’ Stiles asked, his face red and seething ‘you ever touch him again Kate I swear to god you’re dead. You hear me?’ He summoned an unearthly wind to torment the both of them and Kate’s throat went hoarse. ‘You think you can fight me? You want to fight me?’ He stepped back, arms wide ‘fight me, Kate. Fuck with me. I don’t care. But my friends? My pack? My family? _Peter?_ You ever touch them again and you won’t live to see the light of day.’ Thunder clouds are summoned over her head, rain pours over her face, and she’s bleeding- her nose is bleeding.

‘Please stop.’ She chokes out, and Peter doesn’t even know what Stiles is doing, Stiles doesn’t even know what Stiles is doing, but his hair is stood on end from the electricity he’s crackling

‘I can’t control it, Kate,’ he laughs ‘you fuck with my emotions, the magic doesn’t care who you are. It’ll get ya,’ he laughs a little; sniffling ‘please, _please_ promise me you won’t touch them. I don’t want to have to kill you.’

She’s bleeding from her ears now, but she nods raggedly ‘I swear- I swear, I promise, please, please _stop.’_

Stiles steps back, and the rain disappears, the wind drops, and the blood shimmers away. All an illusion. None of it real. She’s shaking like a leaf, and Stiles holds out his hand for her ‘let’s go to my dad.’

She takes it, trembling, and Peter hides as they pass.

Shit.

Stiles is _hot._

…

…

…

The burns are gone by the time they get home, and the memory of the pain is quickly fading.

Stiles hugs his dad, and he and Peter trudge upstairs, Stiles changing into his pyjamas- too shy for modesty and Peter frowns at the lightning strikes- purple veins highlighted on his back as he tugs on a flash shirt. ‘Why do your veins do that?’ Peter asks quietly, as Stiles slides into bed beside him. He slides a warm hand up Stiles’ shirt, and attempts to suck pain, but nothing comes.

‘Used too much magic today,’ he sides, snuggling into Peter’s chest ‘Ben says one day I’ll be able to use a lot more, but for today-‘ he yawns ‘I guess not.’ Darkness beats around them, and then Stiles whispers ‘I was so scared I’d lost you. It took everything to look calm when I came in. I was petrified.’

‘You were perfect.’ Peter smiles ‘damn impressive, too.’

Stiles snuggles happily into Peter’s chest, and two strong arms engulf him

‘My little spark.’

…

…

…

‘Hey!’ Stiles is five, and he bats at Raphael’s hand, and squeaks (Peter thinks it’s his interpretation of a growl) ‘don’t!’ And he turns back to Peter, cradling the hand that was just sliced in to by Raphael’s clumsy fingers. Stiles watches it heal before his eyes, and wipes at the remaining blood with his top, sniffling ‘are you okay, Wolfie?’ He asks, looking up with wide, amber doe eyes.

Peter smiles, hoisting Stiles onto his hip ‘I’m just fine,’

‘I’m so sorry, Peter-‘

Stiles barks at Raphael, and the man frowns.

Peter tries to hide his smirk into Stiles’ hair.

…

…

…

‘Please-‘ Stiles whispers, grasping Peter’s hands ‘if you’ve ever loved me, you’ll stay right here? This is my fight. It’s mine. Please, Peter?’

Peter nods, holding the children close to him as Stiles rises.

‘Daddy, don’t go-‘ Matthew pleads, his eyes are glowing red, but Peter’s got him

‘I’ll be right back, right back,’ Stiles whispers, pressing kisses onto his children’s foreheads. Claudia’s crying, but Hannah is trying to comfort them both.

Stiles steps out from behind the bushes, and clears his throat.

Theo, a fellow spark, grins.

‘Where’s your precious family, Stiles? Your little make-shift pack? You’re all adorable really.’

‘Leave, Theo.’ Stiles’ fingers crackle with electricity ‘before I make you.’

Theo sizes him up, and shrugs ‘you’re a strong spark, Stiles. I’ve never underestimated your abilities. Only a fool would think you’re easy to beat, and I'm no fool. But I’m strong too. And you’d be an idiot to believe you’ll escape this without serious, serious injuries. A high likelihood of death, too. You’re smart, Stiles. Always so smart.’

Stiles swallows. He knows Theo’s capable of killing him. ‘Theo…what do you want?’

‘Vengeance.’ Theo hisses ‘against your mate for killing my children!’

‘Your children were already dead, Theo!’ Stiles cries, and the sky darkens with rain ‘they were being _possessed,_ and I’m sorry, but my mate only put things back the way they were. They weren’t your children anymore! He stopped them getting _used_ like playthings by the spirits!’

Theo’s eyes are blind with tears, and that’s why the first flame misses Stiles.

The fight is loud, not with grunting, but with occasional sharp cries of pain, screams, the sizzling of flames, the crackling of electricity, the gushing of water, or the howling of the wind. At one point a wolf _howls_ and Peter knows Stiles has shifted, and then a tiger roars in response and there’s scraping and clawing.

‘It’s okay,’ He whispers, holding his three children to him ‘it’s fine. We’re going to be fine.’

‘We should go somewhere.’ Hannah whispers, but the wolves hear hear ‘we should go somewhere safe. Theo doesn’t know we’re here, Papa.’ She’s only seven, but she knows so much.

‘I know we should.’ Peter chokes, ‘but I can’t _leave.’_

Matthew grabs Hannah’s hand ‘we can’t leave, daddy,’ he sobs, and Hannah bites her lip ‘I don’t want to, but he would want us to! He’d want us to be somewhere safe!’

Claudia howls in despair, and Peter has to use a hand to cover her mouth.

‘Listen to me.’ He says, they’re all drenched from the rain ‘we’re all going to shift, and head three miles west. Leave track marks so Stiles can follow. Hannah, climb onto my back, okay? Whisper to me as we go, keep me calm. Tell me to keep going.’ He needs the reminder. Hannah nods, and watches her family shift. She peaks over the bush, to see her father engulfed in golden light, looking like a mighty all powerful wizard as he strikes thunder bolts against the other man. She blows him a kiss and whisper she loves him, before they leave.

When Stiles comes to them, he’s bleeding, and Peter knows he’s charmed himself to look less hurt than he is. But he’s safe.

When they get home, the entire pack are there, and they rush to help Stiles.

John holds his grandchildren, as they weep for their father.

‘My spark,’ Peter whispers, when Stiles is mostly healed. His mate smiles at him shyly, ducking his head ‘Hannah says you looked like Harry Potter.’

Stiles smiles radiantly ‘that is the ultimate score.’

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf sex definitely next guys, I promise :)) 
> 
>  
> 
> UGH, and some of you commenters, you have no idea how much I wish I knew you in real life. We could go around town or chill in each others house and watch teen wolf stiles-centric episodes and just have a friendship like Scott/Stiles and that's all I want *sobs hysterically*


End file.
